mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z (TV Mecha)
The Mazinger Z '(マジンガーZ ''Majinga Zetto) is the titular mech of Mazinger Z and had appeared in several subsequent series. Following the discovery of Japanium and the creation of Super Alloy Z, the titanic robot was created by Doctor Juzo Kabuto to combat Dr. Hell and his Mechanical Beasts, who desired the metal for their own nefarious purposes. When the doctor was killed, his grandson Koji Kabuto piloted the mech to fight against Dr. Hell. Though some mechas in Tokusatsu and Manga prior to Mazinger also could be piloted internally, in terms of production history, Mazinger Z was the first anime giant robot to be internally piloted leading a series (though earlier manga only mecha's also featured similar concepts), launching the Super Robot genre into existence. Development In its initial concept, Mazinger Z was originally called Energer Z and used a motorcycle as the control center instead of the Pilder the robot would eventually use. However, with Kamen Rider's popularity, Nagai changed it to an air vehicle with some inspiration from his previous series and main characer, Demon Lord Dante. The name was also changed to give it the image of power of a god or a demon (hence the name Majin, Ma for demon and Jin for god). Equipment Hover Pilder Stats *'''Length: 5.6 meters *'Width': 3.2 meters *'Height': 3 meters *'Weight': 260 kilograms *'Maximum Altitude': 10,500 meters *'Ascent Speed': 120 kilometers per hour *'Maximum Speed': Mach 3 *'Output': 20,000 horsepower The Hover Pilder is an air-based hovercraft that serves as the control center of the Mazigner Z , docking in Mazinger's head port to activate it. The steering controls are very similar to a motorcycle. It features outboard VTOL fans at the ends of its wings for vertical take off and landing, the wings fold up when landing. The wings were chipped when Sayaka tried to pilot the Mazinger. In the battle against Gusios βIII, it was damaged beyond repair and was later replaced by the Jet Pileder. Weapons and Equipment *'Pilder Beam': A laser beam weapon mainly used to distract enemies. *'Pilder Missile': A pair of missiles attached to the side. *'Emergency Raft': A self-inflating life raft carried in a central holding bay on the ventral side of the craft. Jet Pilder The Jet Pilder is the Hover Pilder's replacement after the Hover Pilder was destroyed in combat with Gusios βIII, debuting in the battle against Unicorn Σ2. The Jet Pilder is faster and more aerodynamic while featuring the same stats and weapons but with standard airplane wings and a single fan below the body. This allows it to dock on the Mazinger Z when the mech is on its back, especially with special rear view mirrors. It is capable of both vertical take off as well as a launch from a 90 degree angle. It also has the same weapons as the Hover Pilder but lacks the Emergency Raft. It has better steering performance in part due to the larger fin on the dorsal side of the fuselage. Additional weaponry such as a Koshiryoku Beam make it much more powerful in combat than the Hover Pilder. Photon Rockets The photon rockets, mounted in the bottom of Mazinger's feet, give Mazinger Z the ability to jump 500 meters in the air or propel the robot through water after its modification in episode 18 to fight Glossam X2. This was often used along with the Oppai Missile System to allow Mazinger to fight flying Mechanical Beasts until the Jet Scrander was introduced. Fire Extinguisher A chemical reserve, located in the mouth grille of Mazinger to put out fires, used only once in episode seven. Electromagnetic Wave Released from finger tips to power down enemies if brute force does not work, used against Blaster A7 in episode 77. Anti-wave Barrier A small miniaturized version of the Photon Power Laboratory's barrier used in episode 85 to protect Mazinger from ultrasonic waves. Jet Scrander A winged, jetpack-like unit designed by Dr. Smith that attaches to the back of the Mazinger Z to give it flight capabilities. The wings are razor sharp and can be used to cut enemies both in flight and when used as a weapon. A prototype was made in the middle of the series but is destroyed in later episodes. A stronger version was made with the hidden southern cross blades. Missiles In addition to its main attacks, the Mazinger has missiles in several areas including the fingers and its joints. Abilities and Attacks To activate the robot, Mazinger Z requires a Pilder craft to be docked with its head where the jet engines links up with Mazinger's onboard Photon Engine. Without the control system of the Pilder(s), Mazinger Z cannot be operated. As a robot constructed from the hyper-alloy Super Alloy Z, Mazinger Z has an extremely high durability; conventional weaponry has no effect on it whatsoever. Its physical strength is tremendous; Mazinger able to lift, throw, and damage opponents its size or larger, due to the energy provided by the Photon Engine. After being severely damaged by the Warrior Beasts, Mazinger Z was retrofitted with the stronger and lighter Super Alloy New Z, making it a force comparable to the might of the United States Navy's 7th Fleet. * Rocket Punch: Mazinger Z's signature move, firing its arm through the air powered by rockets smashing everything in it's path. Its direction can be controlled in flight to either return the fist to Mazinger, or do more damage through a rocket on its finger. Both fists can be launched either simultaneously, or individually as the pilot deems necessary. *'Iron Cutter': an improved Rocket Punch designed by Dr. Morimori in which the forearm deploys a pair of razor-sharp axe-like blades, allowing it to cut and slash as well as bludgeon. This is the only physical weapon in Mazinger Z's arsenal which can damage Super Alloy Z. *'Daisharin Rocket Punch': Mazinger Z spins its arms rapidly and builds up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion. *'Reinforced Rocket Punch': It's basically the Rocket Punch, but it's reinforced with stronger armor. *'Koshiryouku Beam': Mazinger Z can fire photons in a the form of a laser through its eyes. This move is not very strong, and is usually used to get enemies attention, get them off the Mazinger, or take out projectiles. *'Rust Hurricane': Acid/corrosive material mixed with compressed air is propelled from M his mouth, instantly corroding the metals enemy robots are made of. It apparently can even corrode Super Alloy Z.. *'Breast Fire': Firing an extremely intense beam of concentrated heat (30,000 degrees Celsius) from the chest heat sinks , Mazinger Z can literally melt/vaporize enemies. Its power can be focused for even more intense heat. It also melts off the paint job. *'Drill Missile': A barrage of small, needle-like missiles fired from ports in Mazinger's upper arms. This attack was typically performed after the Rocket Punch was launched, but before the forearm(s) had returned to dock back with Mazinger. However a mechanism permits to partially detach the forearms to fire the Drill Missiles without the need to perform the Rocket Punch. *'Missile Punch': Mazinger Z mounts a missile launch bay in its belly, which can store several missiles. The missile fired has a force of 100 tons of TNT. *'Reito Beam': Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold of -180 degrees Celsius that is capable of freezing even flames; this attack was alternately fired from the mouth grill or the spikes on the sides of Mazinger's head. *'Finger Missile': A rarely-used attack where Mazinger fires the last joint of its fingers as miniature missiles. *'Mazin Power': A power-up move that amplifies the Mazinger's power output. *'Mazinger Boomerang': A tactic where Mazinger removes the heat sinks from its' chest, connects it and flings it at the enemy. This attack only appeared in a flashback in UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger. With Jet Scrander *'Scrander Cutter': Mazinger Z uses the Jet Scrander as a "flying blade" and attempts to slash its' opponent with the wings. *'Southern Cross Knife': Contained within the Jet Scrander's wings are shuriken which can be fired as missiles. History Mazinger Z Mazinger Z came into creation when Dr. Kabuto was on a mining expedition on Mt. Fuji and discovered the rare element he dubbed Japanium, which he found could be forged into an incredibly durable metallic alloy he would name "Super Alloy Z ". Not long after, when on an expedition to the island of Bardos in the Mediterranean islands, the doctor and his colleagues found the remains of the Mycenae Empire. The German scientist, Dr. Hell went mad with this discovery and killed the other scientists, plotting to use the ancient technology to take over the world. Dr. Kabuto survived and started his work on a robot that would combat Hell, the Mazinger Z (Minerva X was also in the doctor's plans but was never put into production). The doctor however became more and more obsessed with his project, neglecting the parental duties he should have spent with his grandsons Koji and Shiro Kabuto. Shortly after the Mazinger was completed, Dr. Kabuto fell victim to a bomb that had been planted by Hell's minion, Baron Ashura. Koji heard the explosion and rushed to his grandfather's side, but he was too late: Dr. Kabuto was dying. But before expiring, the doctor explained everything to his grandson and gave the Mazinger to Koji to fight against the impending threat of Dr. Hell. Koji would pilot the Mazinger against Dr. Hell's Mechanical Beasts and his generals with assistance from Sayaka Yumi piloting Aphrodite A (later Diana A) and later (to some degree) Boss and his scrap metal robot, Boss Borot. One by one, Dr. Hell deployed his Mechanical Beasts to destroy both the Mazinger and the Photon Power Laboratory, and each time Koji used the Mazinger to fight and destroy them. Then Dr. Hell unveiled a robot from Dr. Kabuto's plans, Minerva X. Unfortunately for Hell, Minerva betrayed him and defected to the Photon Power Lab. But the female robot's AI had a strange turn of events, it actually fell in love with the Mazinger. It also had a tendency to attack Aphrodite A since it worked closely with the Mazinger. In a fight with a Mechanical Beast, it's AI was damaged and went on a rampage until it was stopped. Minerva's consciousness was restored in time for it to "die" in the Mazinger's arms. To honor her, Mazinger and the Photon Power Laboratory gave her a "burial at sea". More Mechanical Beasts would come, some with help from Hell's henchmen. One these battles eventually resulted in the death of Baron Ashura. Koji was injured in one fight and in order to fight back, Sayaka Yumi tried to pilot the Mazinger; however, she was unfamiliar with the controls, resulting in the pilder's wings being damaged and the Mazinger going out of control like when Koji first used the mech. Finally, Koji and his allies decide to finish off Dr. Hell once and for all by going to his island fortress, Hell Castle. Koji had the Mazinger wreck the island apart and destroy Dr. Hell's airship the Gool, apparently being killed. Great Mazinger However, while Dr. Hell was ultimately stopped, the battle was far from over. With Dr. Hell's defeat, came the rise of the Mycenae Empire itself. Koji fought bravely with the Mazinger, but it was not enough to hold the empire back. It wasn't until the untimely arrival of the Great Mazinger and its pilot, Tetsuya Tsurugi that Koji and the Mazinger manage to survive. With the Mazinger badly damaged, Koji and Sayaka travel abroad to study and repair it while Tetsuya and Great Mazinger assisted by Venus A and its pilot Jun Hono fought the Mycenae Empire. Cheating death, Dr. Hell returned from the dead as the Great Marshall of Hell, and badly damaged Great Mazinger. Fortunately, Mazinger Z returned stronger than ever, retrofitted with Super Alloy New Z. Together with a now united team composed of the Double Mazingers and their allies, the Mycenae Empire was finally destroyed. With the danger finally brought to an end, the Mazinger is retired and placed into storage. In the manga, it stayed within the Photon Power Laboratory until it was used by the Vegan army to attack the Grendizer with the Great Mazinger. Koji's brainwashing was broken in time for a counterattack. Mazinger Z: Infinity 10 years later, Mazinger Z is destroyed by a Dr. Hell-controlled Infinity' attack. With no time to rebuild or even salvage the robot in time to stop Goragon, a new, stronger Mazinger Z is created to destroy the army of Mechanical Beasts, and then ultimately Dr. Hell and Infinity by harnessing all of Earth's Photon Energy. After the battle, either the original or new Mazinger Z remains standing outside the Photon Power Lab, with the other one possibly placed in storage. Trivia *Dr. Kabuto completed Mazinger Z on October 10, 1972; a total of eight days after the first chapter of the original Mazinger Z manga was published in Weekly Shonen Jump. * While Mazinger Z is controlled by a series of levers and buttons, Mazinger Z is always depicted mimicking Koji's movements, even when no controls have been used at all. * In UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger Mazinger Z physically resembles a hybrid between it and Great Mazinger (having Great Mazinger's lower body and arms and having a Great Boomerang like attack) while Koji is hallucinating. Considering Koji was under Vegan hypnosis during this flashback, it's possible his mind was merging his time with Mazinger and working alongside Tetsuya Tsurugi (TV) in Great Mazinger (Series) rather than depicting an actual Mazinger form. Foreign names * English: Tranzor Z (TV series broadcast) - Mazinger Z (TV series, Hawaiian and Filipino TV Dub, DVD release); * Spanish: Mazinger Z; (pronounced Mazinjer Zeta) * French: Mazinger Z; * Italy: Mazinga (Great Mazinger TV series broadcast) - Mazinga Z (TV series broadcast) - Mazinger Z (TV series, DVD release). * Indonesia: Red Shadow (TV series, home video) * South Korea: 마징가 Z/Majinga Jet (TV series broadcast,home video) * Hong Kong: 鐵甲萬能俠/Mighty Armor (TV series broadcast) * Taiwan: 無敵鐵金剛/Invincible Iron King Kong (TV series broadcast) * Mainland China: 魔神Z/Demon-God Z (via Super Robot Taisen) * Arab World: مازنجر زد/Mazjinja Z (TV Series Broadcast) Gallery Old Mazinger Z Wallpaper.jpg|A Wallpaper of Mazinger Z through out the series. 10372025_749692981718375_1721326846016691920_n.png|Mazinger Z MazingerZ-front.jpg 10355820_760931200594553_2915736307987506809_n.png|Super Robot Mazinger Z 199355_470448602976149_1165045395_n.jpg|Mazinger Z M (8).jpg|Mazinger Z vlcsnap-2013-02-09-04h33m00s36.png|Mazinger Z Mazinger Z gg.jpg|Mazinger Z QQlNZ3R.jpg|Mazinger Z EEEE.jpg fv.jpg oinasonvi.jpg cisahvaiu.jpg Unnamed (1).jpg|Mazinger using the Photon Rockets Majinga.png It's majinga.png Brothers.jpeg DoubleMazingers.jpg Ore wa! Majinga Zetto-me!.jpeg G.jpeg SRWCrossOmega_Mazinger_Z.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Mazinger_Z2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Mazinger_Z3.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Mazinger_Z_Infinity.jpg|Infinity version 000028.jpg|Infinty Lineart 000077.jpg|Infinity Model Videos File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_1_Powered_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Powered Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_Gaiden_(PSX)_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks| Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_2_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Mazinger_Z|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars MX File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinger_%26_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinger and Great Mazinger Combination Attacks in 3rd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Mazinger_Z_(All_Attacks)|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Z File:Evolution_of_ROCKET_PUNCH_(1991-2015)_ロケットパンチ_SRW File:Evolution_of_FINAL_DYNAMIC_SPECIAL_(1999-2009)_v2_ファイナルダイナミックスペシャル_SRW File:スーパーロボット大戦T_マジンガーZ_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_T_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars T Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Great Mazinger Mecha Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Mecha